


Consideration 6

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: Consideration, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a bad day and Jim's there to try and comfort his guide.<br/>This story is a sequel to Consideration 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration 6

## Consideration 6

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but I willing to negotiate. 

Notes: If you haven't read the other stories in the series, you need to know that Blair is recovering from a traumatic brain injury. I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore of these, but this one sort of insisted. What could I do? 

* * *

"Oh, man, this is unbelievable!" Blair Sandburg threw the letter across the room and fell back against the sofa. "What the hell else can happen?" 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Did you know about this shit?" 

Walking gingerly into the loft, Jim Ellison shut the door behind him and shrugged off his leather jacket. His muscles ached as he stretched an arm to hang up his coat. It'd been a really long day on the job and all he wanted was a little cuddly Blair time. Somehow the tone of his lover's voice warned him that the snugglefest was off. "I don't suppose I'll bother asking how your day went, Chief." 

"Are you going to tell me if you knew about the DMV suspending my license or not? Anyone else would've missed the flicker of emotion, but not Blair. He knew his sentinel too well. "Fuck. You did know." 

"I knew there was a possibility." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair pressed himself further back into the couch, one hand rubbing his right temple. 

Jim moved over to sit next to his best friend. "For one, I was hoping that it wouldn't happen. Guess the doctor reported it after all." 

"This is just too much, Jim. They say that because I've got Posttraumatic Seizure Disorder, they've suspended my license for up to 3 months. Then I have to have some kind of doctor's report that tells them I've been seizure free and that the doctor says it's okay." 

"Yeah, I know. It's the law." 

"This is such bullshit." 

Reaching out to touch his friend's arm, he found it jerked away. "Don't touch me right now, okay. I just have to get this in my head somehow. It's like this nightmare never seems to end, you know." Blair's voice cut off as he choked back tears. Struggling, he finally managed to utter, "Man, this is like so uncool." 

"I'm really sorry, Chief. I know it's not fair. Nothing about this whole business has been fair." 

Slowly reaching out his hand, he let Jim finally pull him over to be wrapped in a comforting embrace. "I hate crying about all this. I'm such a wimp sometimes." 

"Are not. Don't even say it. Who else could put up with all this bullshit? I would've already taken out a couple of neighbors, co-workers, Simon, and, frankly, you wouldn't have been all that safe either." 

"I guess that's another reason why I don't carry a gun." 

Kissing Blair's dark curly hair, he rested his chin on his lover's head, still warm against his broad chest. "You don't need one. You've got a tongue of steel that can slice a body at twenty paces." 

Looking up into Jim's steely blues, Blair teased, "Yeah? Just imagine what it can do close up." 

"Do I have to imagine it, Babe? Reality is so much finer." 

Chuckling, Blair wiped his drying tears on Jim's shirt. "You are such a slut, Jim Ellison. Always accusing me of jumping table legs and you're the real dog around here. I mean, who knew?" 

"Ah, but, I was always so jealous of those other legs, Chief. There just seemed to be so damn many, and none of them mine. Thank god you came to your senses." 

Jim leaned down and touched his lips to Blair's, soft fire to fire. Lips parted and tongues introduced themselves to dance. Major steps and twirls played across the slickness of wet and scraped cooler against the hard toothy edges. A gentle ah drifted into the inner space of Jim's mouth as his young lover relaxed in his arms, the tension of the earlier moments forgotten, replaced with new tightness drifting south. 

Tugging up Blair's T-shirt, he ran a hand up the smooth flat ridges of back, and then down between the belted edges of the jeans. Pulling back from both the kiss and the embrace, his guide whispered, "Wait up, Jim. Too fast. Come on. Let's have some dinner and we'll do all this later." 

Groaning and squeezing his eyes shut to offer himself a smidgen of self-control, Jim managed to nod. "Your call, babe." 

Breathing in deeply, Blair ran his hand along the angular sides of Jim's evening beard. "Don't worry, Big Guy. We'll have a great time later, but right now I need a clear head." 

"A clear head? For what?" 

"Just to move and fix dinner. I mean, man, you do fog up a guy's mental windows." 

Grasping Blair's comforting hand, he brought it over to peck the palm lightly. "I live to fog your windows, babe." 

"Right, more like smashing them to smithereens so there's nothing between us. But right now, I need to eat. What do you want for supper?" 

"Whatever you want to fix if fine with me, Chief." Watching while Blair went to the kitchen, he noticed his friend's obvious limp. "Hey, what happened to your leg?" 

Opening the refrigerator to bring out salad makings, Blair answered too quickly, "It's nothing." 

The subtle changes in heartbeat and respiration alerted him to the lie. Moving over behind his lover, Jim persisted, "I need to know what happened, Chief. Did you fall? What?" 

Slamming the door in irritation. "Man, you are like so over-protective. It's nothing, really. I just missed a step and fell at school. No big deal." 

"Missed a step? How the hell you'd do that?" 

Turning his attention to the cabinets, Blair continued to travel around the kitchen doing his best to avoid cop eyes. "Come on, Jim. Even you can be clumsy sometimes. Are you going to tell me you've never been talking or doing something else and just fell on your ass when you got to the stairs." 

"Actually, no I haven't, but that's not the point." 

"Then what is the point, Mr. I'm so coordinated?" 

"I want to know what happened with you, and no obfuscation, no redirection. Just tell me how you came to miss a step." 

Blair put all the bread and pans on the counter and suddenly became very still. Not meeting Jim's gaze, he mumbled, "I don't know exactly." 

Ice slipped into every vein, turning skin stiff with cold. "Explain that to me, Chief. How can you not know exactly." 

"You're going to make me spell this out, aren't you?" 

"Guess so." 

"I was going over to see Margie in Archeology. Her office is in the basement over at Wilson Hall. I had this book and my backpack in one hand and as I started down the stairs, the next thing I knew I was at the bottom sitting on my ass." 

"Did you hit your head?" 

"No, I twisted my ankle though, not too bad. But..." Blair paused briefly before he spoke again. "I don't remember actually falling or landing. One minute I was at the top and the next at the bottom." 

Jim sat down at the table, never taking his eyes off his lover. "You think you had a seizure?" 

Pale and shaky, Blair let himself slide into the opposite chair. "I don't know. I just don't remember. It really freaked me out." 

"Have you been taking your medicine like you promised." 

"Hell, Jim, you know I have. You see me take that shit every morning along with the damn suppositories to keep the nausea under control. I have to carry it with me because it's three fucking times a day. Yeah, I'm taking my medication, okay." 

"Okay, Chief. So, I guess the bottom line is that you might have had a mild seizure despite the medication, but you're not sure." 

"That about sums it up, yeah." Softening his tone, Blair reached over and touched Jim's outstretched hand. "I'm okay though. Remember the doctor said that might happen. I'm just supposed to record it. She might have to change dosage or something when I go in for a check up. Besides I wasn't hurt except for a little sprain. No big deal." 

"Yeah, big deal, Chief." Gripping his lover's hand, Jim stared directly into intense teal blue eyes. "You must have been scared when it happened." 

Shyly, Blair looked away. "Yeah, a little." 

Taking his other hand to cup the chin, he lifted Blair's face back to meet his gaze. "Listen to me, Blair. Please do me the consideration of not keeping things like this from me. It's okay to be afraid. I'm scared shitless by this thing. But no matter what, we're in this together, not alone to hide in the dark, but together. Got that, Chief?" 

Small trembling started and Jim shifted over to take his lover into his arms. "Come on, babe. We'll have dinner later. Maybe even go out. Right now, I want to just sit and hold you. Is that okay with you?" 

"Sure. I think that might be a good idea. I've kind of lost my appetite for pasta." 

"But not for table legs I hope." 

"Never, not now that I've got my own private pair." 

As Jim started to guide him to the couch, Blair hesitated. "Why not upstairs?" 

The brief hesitation gave him his answer. "Man, I can't go around avoiding steps for the rest of my life. We live in a loft for Christsakes, Jim." Pulling his sentinel into a tight hug, he grinned. "Hey, I want to go up that stairway to heaven, Big Guy, and you're going to take me there and be brave about it." 

Shaking his head in defeat, Jim gave in. Still holding hands, he led his man upstairs to their bed where he gently shoved Blair down on his back with his legs dangling off the edge. Standing over him, he quickly removed his clothes, and kneeled naked between parted thighs. Reaching up between his lover's legs, he unzipped the jeans and using both hands tugged them down and off along with the underwear beneath. 

Jim tilted his head studying the fully aroused cock before him. Cradling and rolling the balls, he licked ever so light the underside with the tip of his tongue. Leg muscles tightened and cock twitched as he began to suck and nibble all along the edge, never taking it fully into his mouth. A fountain of precum salted the silky flesh and tang exploded against the edge of lips. Musk fired up from his lover's crotch barely held steady by Jim's commanding hand. 

"Oh, man, do something. I can't stand this. Please." 

Smiling, Jim licked a few more layers of precum before speaking, "Patience, Babe." 

"Fuck patience." 

Reaching quickly over to the edge of the bed, Jim retrieved the lube and slicked his fingers. He continued teasing the cock by suctioning, suckling, nuzzling it with bearded jaw. Blair's groaning grew even louder as two gelled fingers eased into him just as Jim's whole mouth engulfed the pampered beast between his guide's shaky legs. 

"Oh my god!" Blair reached down, grabbed Jim's head has it pistoned with an opposite rhythm of the finger fuck invading his ass. Unable to speak, he jerked upward and just as he started to climax, felt a mighty pinch that brought him up off the bed. "Oh shit, what the hell was that?" 

Still smiling, Jim peeked up between Blair's legs. "No early arrivals, Chief. Now lie back down. I'm not finished yet." 

Blair fell back, breathless. Damn Sentinel was going to kill his ass, and his cock, and anything else he cared to touch. "Oh, man, Jim please don't ever do that again without warning." 

A third finger pushed in and Blair shut up as a flame blazed through every cell of his groin. Blue sparks sizzled electrical mines through veins he never knew he had. Eyes squeezed shut, he felt sad as fingers left him. Before he could beg, he felt Jim's broad body shift, heard the condom being used, and felt the head of sentinel cock urging itself in. Pressure building, each of his hands became captives to sentinel hands. Inch by inch the thickness filled him with a painful pleasure he could never explain. Once fully inside, remaining still, Jim whispered, "I love you, Blair." 

Blair stared up to meet Jim's blue eyes, the dilated pupils filled with a passionate desire that enflamed his own needs. Pumping his hips slowly, he whispered, "I love you, too. God, I never thought I could love anybody like this." 

Words finished, Jim tenderly at first, and then more urgently began to make love to his guide. Each stroke became a brand, a solid reminder that the bond between them could never be broken. Stomach muscles tightened, and suddenly spasms around his cock and the spurting warmth across his belly told of Blair's release. His own soon followed, the gripping circle milking him into the most intimate space. Sweat-slicked, Jim collapsed barely supporting himself enough to roll over. Reaching down, he removed the used condom and threw it quickly in the trash. Out of breath, but totally sated, Jim dragged his guide into a tight clinch, cradling his head like a talisman. 

"Jesus, Jim. I'm going to have to fall down more often." 

"Don't you dare, you little scamp. The old bones won't take it." 

Playfully flicking Jim's flagging erection, Blair teased, "Oh, I don't know. This old bone did quite nicely, thank you very much." 

"Well, throw a dog a bone." 

Stroking his prize like a new play pretty, Blair simply said, "And it's such a fine and meaty bone, too." 

Rewarded with a slight tremor in Sentinel space, he reached up and feathered Jim's love-thick lips with light kisses. Then he added sweetly, "Want to play bury the bone, Jim?" 

Jim groaned, "I thought we just did." 

"You did. Now, it's Blair's turn." 

"Jesus, Chief. Give me a minute. You're killing me here." 

Still stroking Jim's cock to the tune of tiny twitches, he grinned, "No problem, Jim. I'll just play with this little guy while you catch up." Then with an evil chuckle, the tender gnawing brought big Jim Ellison to his knees. 

The End 


End file.
